The art is replete with hangers of the type including a base having a supported surface adapted to be positioned and attached along a generally vertical surface, and a projection from an opposite outer surface of the base on which objects such as a calendar or a poster can be hung. Typically the projection on such a hanger is curved and projects generally upwardly, and while it provides good support for such objects, an object must be manipulated through a variety of different positions to cause it to pass along the length of the projection to a position adjacent the base of the hanger at which the object is supported on the projection. This is not particularly troublesome when all of the sheets of a multi-sheet object, such as a calendar, to be supported on the hanger are moved together over the hanger's projection. It can be more troublesome, however, when that multi sheet object or calendar is already supported on the hanger, and it is desired to move only one or less than all of the sheets of the object or calendar onto or off of the projection (e.g., when the sheet for a new month is to be displayed, or when it is desired to look at month following or preceding the month currently being displayed). The entire multi-sheet object or calendar may be lifted by a single sheet moving onto or off of the projection, and if care is not taken, the weight of the calendar can tear a single sheet being moved along the projection so that it can no longer be retained on the projection.